


Grif and Simmons, Simmons and Grif.

by Adventures_in_Writing



Category: Red vs Blue
Genre: Grimmons, Love Confession, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-30
Updated: 2014-11-30
Packaged: 2018-02-27 13:28:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 795
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2694749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Adventures_in_Writing/pseuds/Adventures_in_Writing
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Hey, Grif, what are we?" Simmons asked.</p>
<p>"Uh, I’m pretty sure we’re people, Simmons."</p>
<p>"No, no, I mean us. You and me. Like, what are we doing? Are we friends? Are we more then friends? Are we not friends and are just work-friends who have to put up with each other on a daily basis?"</p>
<p>"Have you been talking to Donut again?" Grif’s heart raced.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Grif and Simmons, Simmons and Grif.

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt received over on Tumblr: Can you write a Grimmons adorable love confession and maybe a short make out to it if you're in for it? 
> 
> I don't think I'm very good at writing make out scenes...

It just sort of happened one day. Simmons didn’t really know when, how or why. He simply knew it was. It wasn’t a great epiphany or anything world-shaking like that. It was as though a little light had been switched on, a brief moment of realisation that wasn’t all that surprising.  
  
He wondered how he hadn’t noticed. He wondered how long had it actually been this way.   
  
As he sat there on the lounge one evening next to Grif, Simmons wondered if the orange soldier had experienced the the exact same realisation: that they had this weird dynamic that wasn’t really a relationship between lovers, but there was definitely something more than friendship.  
  
"Hey, Grif, what are we?" Simmons asked.  
  
"Uh, I’m pretty sure we’re people, Simmons."  
  
"No, no, I mean us. You and me. Like, what are we doing? Are we friends? Are we more then friends? Are we not friends and are just work-friends who have to put up with each other on a daily basis?"  
  
"Have you been talking to Donut again?"   
Grif’s heart raced. What was Simmons getting at? Had he finally figured out that Grif had been crushing on him for the last ten years? He hadn’t exactly been keeping it secret, but he hadn’t made it obvious either.  
  
"No…but I was thinking the other day and I think maybe I lo—"   
  
Grif silenced Simmons by covering his mouth with a hand.   
  
"Don’t. You haven’t said it once in the past ten years and you don’t need to now. I’m pretty sure I already know. I’m pretty sure you already know too. Save it for a time when it matters. Like if I’m falling off a cliff, or standing in front of a firing squad or something."  
  
"But Grif, you have fallen off a cliff and had to stand in front of a firing squad. What if I don’t get a chance to say it? You’re important to me, Fatass," Simmons said, giving Grif a gentle nudge.  
  
"Me too, Kiss-ass. We don’t need to be friends or lovers or anything else complicated. We’ve been together this long all ready, haven’t we? All we need to be is just Grif and Simmons. Would you be okay with that?"  
  
Simmons dipped his head in a small nod. Grif sounded surprisingly sure of himself. Like it was something he’d thought about often. It made sense though; Grif liked things to be as simple and uncomplicated as possible.   
  
Grif paused, seemingly thinking something over before he leaned in close, holding Simmons’ green-eyed gaze.   
"Would…you be okay with this?" he asked, bringing a hand up to rest at the back of Simmon’s neck.  
  
The two had been dancing around this moment for a long, long time; always wary of an invisible line between them that they hadn’t been able to cross. Simmons had been longing, for quite some time, to overstep that boundary. He supposed that with this, Grif had been too.  
  
His breath caught and all he could do was nod again mutely. Simmons knew what was going to happen; he wasn’t totally naive, but it was still a surprise when Grif’s lips brushed against his own.   
  
How often had he dreamed of Grif’s mouth covering his? Of his lips and large hands and his warm body beside him?  
  
Grif’s lips were surprisingly soft and gentle, almost as though he were testing the waters. Simmons shifted a little, scooting closer as he pulled away.  
  
"Simmons—"   
  
Grif wanted to be sure that this wasn’t going to ruin the dynamic they had between them. His relationship with Simmons — whatever it was — was not something that Grif took lightly. Over the years he had come to love and appreciate what they had, and Grif did not want to ruin it by doing something stupid.  
  
The usually shy soldier brought their lips together again, a little firmer this time. He’d been waiting years for a kiss and a shy, gentle brush of lips against his was not going to cut it.  He felt Grif respond, a hand coming to rest at his waist as and he nipped at Grif’s lip, coaxing the other to let him deepen the kiss.    
  
Tentatively, Grif obliged and suddenly it’s like everything that either of them had wanted to say over the years is said in that one kiss.   
  
Simmons wasn’t sure how long they stayed there, hands pulling each other closer as they wordlessly reassured the other that they are the most important thing on the planet to each other. It didn’t matter that neither were very good at kissing just yet because it’s been so long, or that they kept bumping noses and running out of breath.  
  
All that mattered right now was Grif and Simmons. Simmons and Grif.


End file.
